No Longer: Revised?
by inca-dove
Summary: Set in the future timeline, pretty much your basic T&P, only with a twist. â€œNo longer will he fight, no longer will his sword enter battle, no longer will he know pain.â€
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own DB/Z/GT..but if their willing to sale Trunks, I'm willing to buy!  
  
A/N: Don't you find it kinda dumb that they went and banished NC-17 fics! Well, Ive seen some pretty bad things that were only rated PG-13, so I guess it wont be that bad!  
  
Trunks: 8 years old  
  
Pan: 6 years old  
  
And now, the show must again go on.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
No Longer  
  
  
  
  
  
One was down, but another yet lived, and the surroundings laid as evidence to this. Blood was covering everything. There wasn't a place for miles that hadn't been washed in it. Everything had been touched by the android's lust for destruction. Not a single human, animal, nor plant stood after the bloody war that had merely ended but an hour ago. In the middle of the bloody lake, laid Gohan, the last of the mighty warriors that earth had ever set its eyes upon. Oh how the mighty have fallen.  
  
Lying there, still and near lifeless, he could only but pray to the great god Kami, that in his last fleeting moments he should see his family once more. "If only for second." He kept repeating to himself as he slowly and painfully slipped away into the world of the nonliving.  
  
Hours passed before a few handfuls of people dared to venture onto the battleground. Once they did reach there, all that they could see was the few pieces that were left of their loved ones remains. Fingers scattered here, feet scattered there.  
  
"No Daddy! You can't be gone! You can't leave me and Mommy alone!" A young child screamed as she clung to her father's bloody arm. Though she didn't get a single drop on her, for her father's blood had long since dried and molded itself to his arm.  
  
"Oh my dear Gohan, you cannot be gone. I need you, I cannot raise our wonderful daughter, Pan, without you!" The elderly women yelled as she cradled the rest of her husband's body in her arms. "I love you, I love you so much!"  
  
Sure, she knew that she could end her pain and sorrow, and she knew that she could rejoin herself with her loved one, but how would the later effect Pan? Having Pan live without a father would be hard enough on her, surely she wouldn't be able to make it without a father and mother? Videl would have to stay loyal, and raise their child the best that she could, with out him.  
  
Looking on at all the other people who had also lost their loved ones on this fateful day, Videl could only wonder when such meaningless bloodshed would come to its end.  
  
The next day was a day of woe for Gohan's family, for it was the day of his funeral. It was the day that his friends and family would have to realize that they would no longer see his warming smile, hear his constant babbling of a better life, or be graced by his presence, at all.  
  
All were dressed in nothing but black; boys in tattered suits, and girls in rag-like dresses. Videl's life long friend, Bulma had also showed up, along with her child, Trunks.  
  
How it pained Bulma to see the men in black lower Gohan's lifeless body into the cold, wet mud that was to be his new home. When his real mother had died, Bulma had taken it upon herself to become a mother-like figure in his life. Now that he was gone, she truly felt as though the android monster had yet again, taken another of her loved ones.  
  
In the back ground, you could clearly see Trunks holding a young, raven haired beauty in his arms. Probably trying to explain to her that her father had lived a very meaningful life, and that he had died a very honorable, warrior's death. How odd it is was for one so young to understand the realities of death.  
  
Deep down in everyone's heart, they knew that someday, the android would be punished for her crimes. However, it wouldn't be by human hands, for yesterday, earth's last ray of hope perished with the death of Gohan.  
  
"No longer will he fight, no longer will his sword enter battle, no longer will he know pain." That was all that could be heard as the priest left to go and find shelter before the android monster came back. The words, "Rest in peace the mighty warrior, Gohan" lingered in everyone's minds. 


	2. Don't Go

Disclaimer: I do not own DB/Z/GT. It all belongs to that one dude. The story belongs to me, if some one else's story sounds like mine, that is merely coincidence. I did not steal this story from any other author. Don't accuse me of it.  
  
A/N: Sorry for the mix up, in the prologue Pan is 6 and Trunks is 8. And just to clue you people in on something, Pan, Videl, and ChiChi, all moved in with Bulma and Trunks. This chap. takes place 10 years later, causing Pan to be 16 and Trunks to be 18.  
  
I wrote this story on a whim, as I do most things.  
  
And now, on with the show!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Don't Go  
  
Ten long years have passed since the fateful war that was waged against the androids. Though Gohan was able to destroy the android menace named 17, he was unsuccessful with the death of the she demon, 18. She had proven herself to be to great an adversary, thus costing Gohan his life.  
  
And now, in the darkest of times, a young man will take a stand against the evil android. (A/N: Forged in the heat of battle.sorry, watching Xena: Worrier princess right now. Hehe!) He has watched far too many of his friends and loved ones parish under her evil hands. His plan: travel to the past and worn the Z fighters of the dangers that await them in their not-to-far future. And an agenda of his own, see if Goku is as powerful as his mother's stories have portrayed him to be.  
  
~~**~~**~~  
  
The early morning sun casted it's golden rays of light upon the newly formed dew, creating a false sense of peace and security. At the battered Capsule Corp. building, Trunks slowly awoke to find an unexpected surprise: Pan was lying next to him? Her petite form was wrapped against Trunks' hard muscular body. Trunks, trying desperately not to awake the sleeping beauty by his side, attempted to move one of his arms.  
  
"What the?" he slowly proclaimed when he realized that he couldn't move his arm. It seemed as though Trunks had wrapped himself up as a human burrito through the night, making it nearly impossible for him to move. He struggled with the blankets, and after, with some grunts and groans. But all he was able to accomplish in this mad rush for freedom, was pushing Pan off of the bed. Oops!  
  
Startled awake by the sudden reality that she's now on the floor, Pan yawned and stretched her lithe form. She couldn't fight the fit of giggles that erupted from her mouth when she heard Trunks's continued struggle with his bodyguard of covers. Then, without any warning, she noticed Trunks on the edge of the bed; slowly, sort of dream-like, begin to roll off.  
  
THUD!  
  
Unfortunately, Pan's reflexes were too slow, and ended up as becoming Trunks's personal pillow. Pan began to blush as she felt something.hard against her body. "Um, Trunks, I didn't know you were THAT happy to see me?" Pan chided softly.  
  
Trunks slowly rolled off of her, then, with a mischievous grin, held his head up with one hand and pretended to be puffing a cigarette, "Was it as good for you as it was for me?" Fits of laughter erupted as Pan and Trunks helped each other up.  
  
Unexpectedly, Trunks's bedroom door flew open and there stood a worried Bulma with a frown on her face. However, Bulma's frown quickly turned right side up, into a bright smile as she clasped her hands together, "Oh goody!"  
  
Trunks and Pan stood there, holding each other with confused looks on their faces, "'Oh goody' what?" Trunks asked, slightly worried as to what his mother might be thinking.  
  
"Am I going to have some grandchildren soon?" Bulma asked, jumping up and down in her typical Bulma joyfulness.  
  
Pan and Trunks's mouths drop to the floor as Trunks managed an irritated, "Mom!"  
  
Bulma, however, didn't lose her smile as she leaned against the door jam, "Then explain to me why you're both in your underwear, holding each other so intimately? You know I wasn't born yesterday!"  
  
Trunks looked to Pan, just now realizing that she really wasn't supposed to be in there. While, when they were younger, no one had thought any different of the same situation, but as they grew older, it became more intimate.  
  
Pan smiled as she said quietly, "I had another dream about Dad's funeral, only this time, the android was there, and she was laughing at his misfortune. Then, she grabbed Dad's dead body from the coffin and used him like a rag doll toy. It was so horrible! I was so afraid when I awoke, that I crawled into bed with Trunks." Pan wavered a bit as she spoke, "I feel safe when I'm near you, Trunks."  
  
Bulma came towards Pan and embraced her in a tight hug, "Don't worry sweetie, It was only a dream, a nightmare at that." Bulma then stepped back and smiled her worried smile, "Trunks, hurry dear, tomorrow we use the time machine, so we have tons of work to finish today."  
  
Trunks nodded his head as his mother left his room. Trunks and Pan looked at each other's feet in a moment of awkward silence. That is of course, until Pan looked up to Trunks and spoke, "Well, um, I'll see you in a while."  
  
"Yeah." Trunks replied, scratching the back of his head - Son style.  
  
"Okay." Pan said, then reflexively lifted up and planted a quick kiss on Trunk's unexpected lips. "Bye!" She said as she innocently exited the room.  
  
Trunks stood in shock, as the sensations of Pan's kiss remained to tingle upon his lips. Why had she kissed him? Trunks really wanted to know. Maybe it was just nothing, maybe it was just a sisterly kiss on his lips; a sort of thanks for not thinking anything more of her sneaking into his room. Trunks chose not to ponder on her actions, it was just a sisterly kiss. Nothing less, and nothing more.  
  
~~**~~**~~  
  
The day wore on slowly as Trunks worked on the last remaining bugs in the time machine with his mother. He was exhausted by the time dinner came around; fixing himself a quick sandwich, Trunks headed to his room to rest and think on what he needed to get done when he would met up with the legendary Goku and Z fighters.  
  
Sitting on his bed, Trunks let his memories reel back to this morning's situation and the innocent kiss Pan had given him. Trunks was emotionally confused, he felt curiosity, fear, and a small hint of arousal, all because of that one simple kiss. Angry with himself, Trunks figured a hot shower would relax his tense nerves.  
  
**~~**~~**  
  
Also on her bed, Pan sat in her room, trying to figure out almost the same thing as Trunks. Why had she kissed him? Did he like it; was he upset because she had? "Ahh!" Pan exclaimed, "What's wrong with me?! I'll just go and tell him it meant..nothing? NO! I'll tell him..shit, I'll tell him I want him to stay!" Pan shook her head in frustration; "I'll just go into his room and see how he reacts to seeing me. Then I'll know." Secretly Pan hoped Trunks would kiss her in return and maybe? "NO!" Pan said with a smile, "He isn't like that."  
  
**~~**~~**  
  
Trunks stepped from the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He stood in front of the mirror, his eyes down cast, hoping his and his mother's plan worked. Taking a deep breath, Trunks stepped into his a- joined room, only to see Pan's small figure sitting on his bed, innocently clutching his worn C.C. Jacket in her arms.  
  
Trunks allowed his eyes to wander over the sight before him. Pan sat still, her shoulder length hair let down and curling softly against her pale checks. She only clothing a flimsy cream nightgown that highlighted her feminine curves. Trunks could see.more than he needed to see! Trunks mentally slapped himself as his eyes continued to stare at the rosy tips he could barely see beneath her gown.  
  
"Uh, Pan? Is there, um, something you needed?" Trunks wanted to slap himself.... again! He sounded so ridiculous?! But he couldn't help himself, not with Pan looking the way she did.  
  
Pan looked up, sadness decorating her delicate face. A small tear slipped from the corner of her eye as she softly pleaded, "Trunks, please don't go."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ahhh, a cliffhanger! I love these things, makes people come back for more!!! Hehe, I so evil!!  
  
What will happen next...pillows and good-byes? 


	3. Pillows and Goodbyes

Disclaimer: Must I again tell you people that I do not, nor will I ever, own DB/Z/GT? Well, then, if I must, I must. I don't own. HOWEVER, if they would be so kind as to sell the guys of DBZ and GT, I would be very much obliged to buy.  
  
A/N: I know people don't like to read these things and all: *smiles wickedly* I used to be one of them. Hehe..ssshhh, don't tell no one!! Anyways, since I suffer from lazyism and suckyjobism and all, my chapters will be kninda on the short side. For those of you who don't like short chapters, I hope you don't mind.  
  
Me no kan spel goood, so me real-e sor-e for mis speled words.  
  
And now, on with the story.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pillows and Goodbyes  
  
Pan looked up, sadness decorating her delicate face. A small tear slipped from the corner of her eye as she softly pleaded, "Trunks, please don't go."  
  
Trunks stared at Pan, surprised by her comment, "Pan, I have to go! We need to try to stop those androids. So that maybe, just maybe, we'll have a future." Trunks coldly spoke.  
  
"But what if you can't stop them!? What if something happens and you can't come back!? What if you're too late to give Goku the antidote!? Damn it Trunks! What if you DON'T come back!?" Pan practically screamed her fear for him dying.  
  
Trunks could only shake his head in disapproval, "Pan we have to at least try! It's better to do something, than sitting here and do nothing."  
  
"Yeah, but." Pan started. So many questions were running through her head. Why did things have to be this way, why did Trunks have to go alone?  
  
"But what Pan? You want us to wait here till that android bitch comes and kills us all, one-by-one. NO! I will not stand for that, I've seen far too many die by her hand. I've had enough, I'm going and that's that." Trunks was pretty heated by the time he had finished his little speech.  
  
Pan sat on the edge of the bed, her eyes wailed up with tears. She knew why he had to go; she understood that their lives were at stake if he didn't. But she just couldn't get over the bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. Something bad was going to happen, she just knew it.  
  
Trunks crossed the room to stand before Pan; he watched as her tightly wounded emotions flashed across her face. What was wrong with him? This was Pan, his childhood friend, his best friend, and he was talking to her like she was a child, that she didn't understand what this mission meant to everyone's lives.  
  
"I'm sorry Pan. I just get so wound up when it comes to everyone's well being. I feel as if the safety of mankind is resting on my shoulders." Trunks said, speaking softly.  
  
Pan looked up into his deep aqua eyes and smiled, "That's alright, but." Silently Pan grabbed a pillow sitting behind her and quickly chucked it towards Trunks's face, ".but." She stopped again as she watched Trunks' towel, as if in slow motion, plummet to the awaiting carpet.  
  
Trunks was listening intently to Pan's apology when "TWAT." He felt a pillow attack his face. "Hey!" was all he got out when he suddenly felt his towel slip from its tight grasp around his waist. Then, a slight breeze tickled certain areas of his masculine anatomy that really shouldn't be tickled by wind.  
  
Pan's mouth dropped open as she caught a quick peek of Trunk's parts before she managed to turn the other way, and duck into the remaining pillows.  
  
Trunks grabbed the towel from the floor and wrapped it back into its rightful place. He glanced around till he spotted his.boxers (A/N: Yeah, yeah, I know, I know, I could have used a different word than "boxers." I'll save that one for later!). He slipped them on under his towel. And when he was properly covered, proceeded to grab the pillow from the floor and creep up on Pan.  
  
With a loud "SWAT," Trunks nailed Pan on her pert little bottom, causing her to squeak and jump to the other side of the bed. Pan grabbed the closet pillow next to her, and shortly after, an all out pillow war broke out. A pillow went twirling here, another zooming there. Ending only when Trunks' pillow exploded, sending millions of feathers into the air. Trunks, now unarmed, leapt up at Pan, and easily pinned her against the floor. Once she couldn't move, Trunks ravaged her body with tickles, causing Pan to laugh and scream for mercy. Kicking and squirming the best she could, she tried desperately to get away from Trunks' viscous attack.  
  
Trunks decided it was time that he stop and let her go, only because Pan had begun to cry tears of humor, and had threatened him with the most extremely graphic things that she could think of. The two were both laughing so hard, that they laid next to each other shaking as the euphoria wore off.  
  
Trunks got up onto his side, supporting his head with his hand. Gazing upon Pan, Trunks smiled at the rosy, humor induced, blush across her cheeks. Lighting up the dark pools of her eyes, making them appear as two black pearls against the blush of coral.  
  
Trunks felt the peacefulness and stillness of Pans ki; it soothed what angry thoughts that plagued his mind. Trunks was enraptured by Pan's simple beauty, that without a single thought, he captured her delicate lips in a soft kiss.  
  
Pan was taken aback by surprise as she felt the warm pressure of Trunks' lips against her own. Then, as he pulled away, Pan smiled shyly. She reached up a touched on of Trunks' cheeks; she traced the outline of his cheekbone with a gentle interest. "Trunks, I." Pan started whispering.  
  
"Shhh." Trunks said, softly placing his fingers against her lips, then bending down on his own and kissed her again, but this time a bit more deeply. His tongue tapped lightly against her lips, begging to be allowed in. Pan let it in, and carefully touched his tongue with her own, causing a spark of arousal to shoot through her body.  
  
Trunks was resting half on top of her body, with one hand holding up his head, and the other petting her soft strands of black silk. Her hair rippled throughout his fingers as he moved it between them.  
  
Pan moaned inwardly, she wanted more than just kissing. She arched her body upwards against Trunks, as he once again moved away from her.  
  
Trunks had to stop this before it went to far. Now was not the time for them to make love. Sadly, he thought to himself, he needed his mind on more important things. Not the silky smoothness of her hair, the warmth of her body, and her eyes; the eyes that seemed to be able to see into his very soul.  
  
"Pan, we need to stop." Trunks said hoarsely, "Today is not the day for this."  
  
Pan sighed; her body still ached for his touch. "Okay."  
  
Trunks stood up, and then helped Pan stand next to him. A sudden thought came to his mind, "Pan, will you stay with me tonight? NO sex, just us, lying together in sleep."  
  
Pan smiled, her aching heart eased a bit with Trunks words, "Yeah."  
  
That night, Trunks and Pan forgot all about the horrors around them. They forgot the tragedy in their lives, they forgot, yet still knew in the back of their minds, that Trunks was leaving with the sun up. They slept intertwined around each other, savoring in touches, each others warmth, and the love they both felt take seed and begin to blossom.  
  
Morning came, and with it, Trunks' farewell to his friends and family. Everyone wished him luck, and his mother had even scribbled the word "HOPE!" on the time machine. Yet, with all of the happy faces, only one remained to capture Trunks' attention. Pan stood behind everyone, her eyes down cast and tearful. Trunks slowly made his way to her, he lifted her chin and said, "I love you, Pan. I will return back to you." Tenderly Trunks hugged her and placed a kiss on her lips. But his time was waning short, and he had to pull away from her.  
  
Pan held on to him tightly, not really sure to let him go, as a sparkle lit up her eyes, "Kick some android butt for me!"  
  
With a smile and a final farewell, Trunks leapt into the time machine and left for the past. Hoping only that the path ahead of him would lead everyone into salvation.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ohhh! How sweet, I'm so good, j/k. Now then, what will happen next? Can't wait, well, neither can I! And what's this about "Good-bye ChiChi?"  
  
A/N: I would like to thank my dear sister, with out her, this story would still be only about a sentence long, and probably be really boring. Thank you soo soo much  
  
And lets not forget my reviewers. Without you guys, I don't believe I would even bother with this story. Thank you so much for reviewing. Oh, and if you have any comments about this whole story, be sure to fill me in.  
Now then, for all you other people who have denied me of reviews, I beg of you, please, PLEASE review. I'm not scared of flames neither, infact, I pretty much welcome them... only if their not dumb, like "your story sucks!" Yeah, those make me mad. If people don't like the story, then why the hell do they read them? People do have brains nowadays, don't they? Anyway, thank you, and have a great day.  
  
Inca 


	4. Good Bye ChiChi

Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say it, I do not own DB/Z/GT.  
  
A/N: I'm soooooooooooo sorry it took me soooooooooooo long to get this chap up. You see, I'm incredibly lazy, and I have a job, I have to worry about school, and scholarships for college, and college, and everything little other thing. My life sucks.  
  
My beta-readers gone right now, so, I apologize if this chap is of low quality. Sorry, if you have any complaints, send them to her, MysticInca!!!  
  
And now, on with the story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Goodbye Chichi  
  
Pan sat inside the C.C. Building, half-heartedly listening to her mother and Bulma talk about the past. The good old days when they could walk down the street to the local shopping mall and buy the latest trend in style.  
  
Suddenly, the image of her Grandmother Chichi appeared in her mind. Pan sent her ki reading skills to work, but was unable to sense anything. Something had to be wrong, terrible wrong, "Mom! Where's Grandma's ki! I can't sense her anywhere!" Pan leapt to her feet and stood concentrating harder.  
  
Videl stood still as she to searched for her mother-in-law's life.  
  
"Got her!" Pan stopped, a great sadness weighing her heart. "Oh no! Mom, she's dying!" Pan screamed out as she ran through the door and took to the air.  
  
"Pan, No!" Videl yelled after her daughter, "Oh Pan! Be safe, and come back to me."  
  
Pan flew amazingly fast, enjoying the sensation of the wind in her face, and the pure freedom of flying. She searched, desperately trying to spot her grandmother somewhere. Pan knew she was getting closer; her grandmother should be just over this next ridge.  
  
Pan came to a complete stop as she stared at the destruction below her. "Grandma?" Pan whispered, "Grandma!" She then screamed as she flew down and began to dig through the rubbish. "Grandma! Where are you?! Grandma!" Pan yelled over and over again, digging and searching.  
  
"Pan." a weak voice called out to her.  
  
Pan shot around and ran towards a piece of scrap metal, easily lifting it. (Remember, she is part saiyan (A/N: HELP! My small brain doesn't know how to spell it!)) There laid Chichi, bloody and battered in the wreckage.  
  
"Grandma Chichi?" Pan said softly. She slowly lifted her Grandmother up to rest against her form.  
  
*Cough* "Pan.I tried to protect.these people, but..*cough* I wasn't strong enough." Chichi spoke brokenly. Blood spurted from her mouth as she looked at Pan and smiled. "You look so much like your father. *Cough.* I know Gohan's very proud of you. *Cough*" Chichi then looked into the sky and said with a laugh, "Here I come Goku! Gohan, mommies coming home!" With those last few words, Chichi soon passed on.  
  
Pan began to softly cry, but her soft cry shortly turned into that of a harder one, as she laid her Grandmother close. Now, the only thing left to connect her to her father, was her and her mother's love.  
  
"Daddy!" She screamed as a fresh new power exploded around her small form. Turning her hair into a golden array of yellows, and her small form a few sizes bigger for a second. It passed quickly though, and Pan was once again normal.  
  
Pan picked her Grandmother up and flew her home, still not yet realizing she had, for a split second, became a super saiyan, like her father before her, and his father before him.  
  
Above, looking down at his daughter, Gohan proudly nodded his head.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yeah, I know, It's a REALLY short chap., but you all have to remember something, I'm REALLY lazy!  
  
I would just like to say, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU, and thank you, to my loyal reviewers. Your reviews mean a lot to me, and I would greatly appreciate it if all you other people out there reviewed. What do you guys what, here, I'm on my hands and knees begging. What more can you ask for?  
  
On that note, notice how everyone seems to turn Pan into a super sayin? Yeah, I think its getting kinda old, but I can help it! It seemed like the perfect time to make Pan reach it.  
  
Inca 


	5. Videl's Loss

* * *

Disclaimer: Again, I do not own DB/Z/GT! If I did, I wouldn't be wasting my time writing fanfics.  
  
A/N: Hey people, guess what, I'm back!!! Yeah, I had to go and stay with my dad. The only bad part about it was that he had no comp., so I wasn't able to update. SORRY!!!  
  
And now, on with the story.

* * *

**_No Longer: Revised?_**

**_Chapter Five_**

**__**

**_ Videl's Loss_**

* * *

Bulma, Videl and Pan sat in silence after the burial of their dear friend and loved one, Chichi. Videl gazed at her daughters sad, yet determined look. Worried about what was going on behind her onyx eyes, Videl asked her daughter, "Pan, honey, what are you planning to do?"  
  
Pan spoke harshly, "I'm going to destroy it!"  
  
Videl stood up, "No you're not! You're going to wait here with us for Trunks' return! I will not lose you too, to that android."  
  
Pan just shook her head and smiled at her mother. Then, slowly, she walked towards her and kissed her mother on her forehead, "Mom, I love you, but I can't wait any longer. Grandma is dead now, and who knows if Trunks is coming back!? I have to do something!" And with that, she waved goodbye and leapt into the air before her.  
  
Bulma stood and shook her head, "Kids! They seem to think their immortal! Don't worry Videl; she's Gohan's daughter, and the granddaughter of Goku. She'll be fine." Bulma could only wonder if she was lying more to herself than to Videl.  
  
Pan flew on, knowing the only way she was going to get the android's attention was to harass her taste in clothing. For an android she was rather egotistical. "Hey you poorly dressed bitch! Come out wherever you are!" Pan screamed in as loud as a voice she could muster.  
  
Pan was waiting when she heard – more like sensed – someone behind her, "You're one to be speaking. What are you wearing? Black is SO out of fashion."  
  
Pan glared at the android woman and coldly said, "I just came from my Grandma's funeral. And now I'm here to send you to your own."  
  
The female android laughed, "What? You, kill me? Please! But since your intent on it, I guess I'll just have to have some fun with you." With that, the fight began. Pan blocked most of the blows the android sent at her, but was unable to deal any. They fought in the air until Pan was knocked to the ground.  
  
The android floated down before her and stood arms crossed with a smile on her lips, "Give up yet?"  
  
Pan forced herself to stand up, "Never! You killed my dad, you've killed my grandma! I will kill you if it's the last thing I do!" (A/N: yeah, I know, I've heard that line too much too!)  
  
"So be it." 18 said, sounding as though she was a little bored.  
  
Pan leapt at the android, but the android dodged it. Pan rebounded and began punching and kicking the android. The android merely dodged and blocked all of Pan's moves until "WAM!" Pan hit her clean in the face, sending the android crashing into a nearby building.  
  
Pan breathed hard, she just had to win. Suddenly out of nowhere a ki blast hit Pan, throwing her several miles away and knocking her unconscious.  
  
"Brat! She got my new outfit dirty!" 18 said as she dusted herself off and flying off, thinking the blast had killed Pan.  
  
Yet Pan was unconscious, so her ki was hidden. She lay battered and bruised with no idea on what would soon go on around her.  
  
_Meanwhile  
_  
Videl paced bank and forth the C. C. Compound, worried something had happened to Pan. It had been noon when Pan had first left to fight the android, and it was now approaching 8:00pm.  
  
Suddenly a pain shot through Videl's heart, the same pain that she had beheld from Gohan's own demise. Videl then crimpled to the tattered floor, tears of misery washing over her face. She had now lost everyone she loved, first her husband, and now her daughter. Videl's hand clinched onto her heart, she had managed to stay alive and raise her precious daughter fighting whenever she had to, to keep them all alive. And now the dreadful beast had taken her daughter away from her. It had taken too many of her loved ones, and for that, it was time for her to pay.  
  
Videl stood up; fury, alone with misery, cloaked her deep blue eyes. She knew she would die challenging the horrid monster, but she had to try to avenge the lives of everyone.

* * *

Again, I am sooooo sorry for not updating in a REALLY long time!!!  
  
Did you like it? Yeah, it was kinda short. But hey, what can I say, I think it's a good place to end this chap. Now then, I wonder what's going to happen in the next chap, "Of Honor and Death?"  
  
A big and warm thank you for all who have reviewed! 

Inca


End file.
